1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle orientation indicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle orientation indicator that eliminates spurious data pertaining to the pitch and roll of the vehicle to provide a more stable and accurate indication of the orientation of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
In order to enhance a driver's experience, a vehicle can be equipped with various types of instruments that indicate various conditions of the vehicle. For instance, a vehicle may include a pitch and roll sensor that provides an indication of the vehicle's pitch and roll with respect to a level horizontal plane to enable a driver to better assess the orientation of a vehicle. These features can be particularly useful during off-road driving conditions during which a vehicle may experience large changes in pitch and roll. However, rapid changes in movement of the vehicle can adversely affect the reliability of data obtained by the sensors based on which the pitch and roll are determined, and thus adversely affect the reliability of the pitch and roll indication.